


Podfic - Northern Lights

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: GOP, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh??: What if Edward had tried love before Bella?<br/>What?: A series of letters from Edward to the woman who holds his esteem and ardor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Northern Lights (A Twilight Prequel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327711) by [Stoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoney/pseuds/Stoney). 



  


I read this years ago on LJ, and mentioned it to a friend a couple weeks ago. I just couldn't resist recording it; it cracks me up so much. I think I had to re-record the line about the mukluks at least 4 times cause I kept laughing. So, here, "Northern Lights," a magnificent crackfic:  
[Click here to download the mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bejfmhi7q5pjo80/Northern%20Lights.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
